


Skazani na siebie

by VanWindrose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caught, Fun, Jealousy, M/M, School, Sex, Summer Camp
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Dla fanów trójkątów ;) Młodość sprzyja romansom, a ktoś tu stanie się zazdrosny... Bardzo bardzo +18 ;)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Skazani na siebie

Sanji spojrzał na zegarek. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu. 

\- Drogie panie… Pozwolicie, że się na chwilę oddalę? Wrócę do was najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe! ♥ – Powiedział do grona otaczających go dziewcząt. Oczywiście się zgodziły wzdychając i oglądając za przystojnym blondynem. 

Od zawsze wiedział, że powala urodą. W liceum mógłby mieć każdą dziewczynę. Kobiety uganiały się za nim odkąd pamiętał. Idąc szkolnym korytarzem przeczesywał swoje złote włosy palcami i słyszał pod ścianą piski jakiś pierwszoklasistek. Schlebiało mu to. 

Pomyślał sobie o tych pięknych, młodych, jędrnych ciałach i… gdy nikt nie widział, zrobił minę wyuzdanego zboczeńca, wyobrażając sobie zmysłowe krągłości. Cieszył się własnym powodzeniem. Choć... dziwnie nie mógł się na żadną z tych dziewczyn zdecydować. Coś go w kobietach przyciągało i odpychało zarazem. Ostatecznie jeszcze miłosne podboje miał przed sobą ale postanowił, że musi przestać się wahać. Tylko czemu mu ciągle czegoś brakowało...? 

Żałował, że musiał opuścić grono swoich najwierniejszych aniołów, ale był gnany potrzebą fizjologiczną. Udał się do najbliższej szkolnej łazienki. Skierował się do ostatniej kabiny. Zawsze ją wybierał, ponieważ pierwsze były najbardziej zdemolowane. Miał wrażenie, że ludzie walczyli w nich o życie. Najchętniej nie korzystałby z niej w szkole, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na zwykłe, człowiecze potrzeby. Kręcąc nosem na nieprzyjemny zapach, pociągnął klamkę. 

To, co ukazało się jego oczom, wywołało u niego szok. 

Zobaczył swoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół, Luffy'ego i Zoro, którzy całowali się namiętnie pod ścianą. 

Gdy zauważyli Sanjiego momentalnie od siebie odskoczyli. Zielonowłosy wyjął dłonie spod koszulki niższego chłopaka. Policzki nakrytych na gorącym uczynku chłopaków zapłonęły czerwienią, a usta lśniły jeszcze wcześniejszą gorączką pocałunków. Oddychali szybko, jakby dopiero co przebiegli maraton. 

\- Sorry… - Powiedział blondyn i w pośpiechu zatrzasnął kabinę. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe. 

\- Jak mogłeś zapomnieć zamknąć drzwi?! - Usłyszał zduszony szept i głuche uderzenie w ścianę. 

\- Ups?- odezwał się drugi, skruszony głos. 

Sanji wybiegł z łazienki. Miał mętlik w głowie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą zobaczył. Biegł prosto do wyjścia ze szkoły. Nie miał zamiaru zostawać na reszcie zajęć. Było mu gorąco, a serce nie chciało się uspokoić.

…  


Następnego dnia poszedł już do szkoły. Nie mógł przecież ukrywać się w domu jak jakiś debil. W końcu świat się nie skończył. Było to dla niego dużym zaskoczeniem, to fakt, ale znał kilka par homoseksualnych, to nie była przecież jakaś nowość. A przynajmniej ciągle to sobie powtarzał. Nie mógł spać w nocy i wyglądał teraz koszmarnie. Wiercił się w łóżku próbując zapomnieć o tym, co wczoraj zobaczył. 

Nigdy w życiu by nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie świadkiem czegoś takiego. Znali się przecież od przedszkola. On, Luffy i Zoro. Nierozłączna trójka. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Bawili się, psocili, rywalizowali i wszędzie byli razem. Nigdy nic jednak nie wskazywało, że oni… Czyżby był aż tak ślepy? 

Sanji potrząsnął głową. Znowu zrobiło mu się gorąco. 

Wszedł do klasy. Jego przyjaciele już w niej siedzieli. Spojrzeli na niego i już mieli podejść, ale blondyn szybko ich wyminął i skierował się do swojej ławki. Nie czuł się na siłach by teraz o tym rozmawiać. W ogóle nie czuł się gotowy na coś takiego. Był nawet trochę zły, nie wiedzieć czemu. 

Lekcja się zaczęła. Czuł wwiercające się w niego spojrzenie Luffyego. Gdy na niego zerknął czarnowłosy miał zdruzgotaną, błagalną minę. Szybko odwrócił wzrok. Widział, że robi głupio unikając ich, ale nie miał siły się z tym zmierzyć. Jeszcze nie. 

\- Proszę, oto plan naszej jutrzejszej wycieczki. Zbiórka będzie o 6 rano, dlatego proszę wszystkich o punktualność! - Krzyknęła nagle ich wychowawczyni. 

O nie! Zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Wycieczka klasowa! Przecież ustalili już wcześniej z chłopakami pokój trzyosobowy i nie da rady teraz tego odkręcać. Spojrzał z niepokojem na tamtą dwójkę i zamarł. 

Zoro zabrał kartę Luffy'emu, bo chciał pierwszy na nią zerknąć. Czarnowłosy się wkurzył i chciał odebrać papier, ale zielonowłosy uniósł go nad swoją głowę. Luffy sięgnął po niego ręką i zbliżył swoją twarz do Roronoy. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały Sanji fizycznie poczuł na swojej skórze elektryzujący prąd, który wytworzył się między tamtą dwójką. To był właśnie TEGO typu wzrok. Wzrok ludzi, którzy fizycznie siebie pożądają. Odwrócił się pospiesznie udając, że nic nie widział. Zawsze tak było? Zawsze i dopiero teraz to dostrzega? Czy teraz już zawsze tak będzie? 

Policzki zaczęły go piec, gdy zaczął sobie wyobrażać to, co wczoraj widział. Coś nieprzyjemnie skręciło mu się w brzuchu. Przełknął ślinę. Musiał poluźnić krawat bo zrobiło mu się duszno. Do końca nie rozumiał czemu tak reaguje. W czasie przerw próbował się skupić na otaczających go dziewczynach, ale jakoś nie mógł. Dlaczego to tak bardzo odciągało jego myśli? 

Co on teraz ma zrobić…? 

Unikał ich aż do końca dnia, a po zajęciach również szybko uciekł do domu próbując wymyślić wymówkę na jutrzejszy wyjazd. …  


Oczywiście jego przybrany ojciec Zeff nie nabrał się na żadne udawanie choroby ani inne błagania. Był to dla niego wyjazd o nazwie „przetrwanie” i nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby jego syn nie uczestniczył i nie przebiegł choć raz w życiu przez pole minowe. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, że obecnie organizują takie rozrywki na szkolnych wycieczkach. Nawet jeśli Sanji próbował mu wytłumaczyć, że najgorsze co będą robić, to obierać ziemniaki. 

Blondyn człapał niezadowolony ze swoim bagażem na miejsce zbiórki. Specjalnie odwlekał wyjście jak najdłużej, żeby dobić do reszty grupy w czasie wchodzenia do autobusu. Porzucił całkowity plan ucieczki bo nie uśmiechało mu się szukać noclegu jako licealista na pełne trzy noce. Wyglądał zza rogu co chwilę i gdy uznał, że nadszedł już dobry moment, podbiegł do klasy. Wsiadając do busa zauważył, że na samym końcu Luffy już usiadł z Zoro, zajmując jedno miejsce więcej. Sanji jednak w panice obrócił się do zielonowłosej dziewczyny na przodzie, która kochała się w nim od podstawówki. Zapytał nonaszaladzko czy może się przysiąść, powodując u niej prawie zawał serca i omdlenie. Monet szybko zabrała swoje rzeczy i zrobiła blondynowi miejsce. 

Całą podróż zabawiała go opowieścią o swoim wujku chemiku i jego miłości do eksperymentów. Był jej poniekąd wdzięczny, bo nie musiał się skupiać na tym, co będzie musiał znosić na wycieczce, nawet jeśli opowieść wcale go nie ciekawiła. 

Podróż nie trwała długo. Ośrodek w którym mieli nocować znajdował się w pięknym lesie nad jeziorem. Pogoda im szczególnie dopisała. 

Zajeżdżając na miejsce Sanji poczuł jak spinają mu się wszystkie mięśnie. Przeciągał odejście od Monet jak najdłużej, by wszyscy opuścili autobus. Potem pożegnał się ładnie z zarumienioną dziewczyną, którą zaraz dopadły wszystkie inne koleżanki, a sam udał się z bagażem do budynku, szukając drzwi od swojego pokoju. Stając przed nimi przełknął ślinę. Były uchylone. Chłopacy musieli być w środku. Nie mógł przecież dalej uciekać... 

Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, zebrał się w sobie i je pchnął. Jego przyjaciele siedzieli na podłodze i spojrzeli na niego. Wyglądało jakby im przerwał cichą rozmowę. Luffy wstał. Nikt się nie odezwał. Sanji bez przywitania wtoczył bagaż na trzecie, jeszcze niezajęte łóżko. 

\- Hej - pierwszy odezwał się Zoro, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Blondyn w ciszy rozpakowywał torbę. Kątem oka zlustrował też pomieszczenie. 

Był to zwykły pokoik z gołymi, niebieskimi ścianami. Nie było w nim nic więcej prócz tego, co powinno się znaleźć. Trzy proste łóżka, trzy szafki nocne, jedna większa szafa, obskurny dywanik, obleśne firany, jedna lampka, wyjście na prowizoryczny balkon, z którego można było wyskoczyć od razu na zewnątrz i mała łazienka. 

– Pójdziemy na papierosa? - Zapytał Roronoa. Milczenie między nimi zaczęło gęstnieć na tyle, że było aż fizycznie odczuwalne. Luffy też chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dusił się by tego nie zrobić. Najwyraźniej zielonowłosy mu zabronił. 

\- Jasne. - Zgodził się Sanji po chwili. Nie mógł przecież ich ignorować. Musieli znaleźć dogodne miejsce, by nikt z nauczycieli i uczniów ich nie przyłapał. W końcu oddalając się dostatecznie od budynku, znaleźli dogodną polankę i pod osłoną krzaków, usiedli na zielonej trawie. Blondyn wyciągnął pudełko fajek i podzielił się z Zoro. Luffy przyszedł jak zwykle jedynie dla towarzystwa, ale wiedział że to był tylko pretekst do rozmowy. Trochę się denerwował. 

\- Zły jesteś na nas? - Zapytał od razu czarnowłosy. Widać było że nie mógł się opanować. Sanji podejrzewał, że Luffy najbardziej to przeżywa. Z ich trójki był najbardziej uczuciowy. Zoro spiorunował go spojrzeniem. 

\- Nie… Nie jestem… - Odpowiedział powoli, zaciągając się głęboko dymem. W sumie nawet nie wiedział, o co mu za bardzo chodzi. 

\- To co jest? - Zapytał Roronoa strzepując popiół na ściółkę. – Unikasz nas. 

Chwila ciszy. Sanji nie mógł się opanować. W końcu znali się nie od dziś, nie musiał niczego udawać. 

\- Czemu mi nie powiedzieliście? - Wypalił. Zastanawiał się czy to właśnie z tego powodu czuje taką frustrację. Nie odczuł jednak ulgi po tych słowach. 

Zoro podrapał się po karku i włożył papierosa do ust. 

\- A co mieliśmy powiedzieć? - Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. 

\- Od kiedy to trwa? - Blondyn wpatrywał się w żarzący koniec swojego gwoździa do trumny. 

\- Od pół roku…? – Zielonowłosy wzruszył ramionami. Luffy kiwał się na boki siedząc po turecku. Wyglądało jakby bardzo chciał się wtrącić. 

Sanji był zaskoczony. Myślał że to świeższa sprawa. Przecież prawie codziennie po szkole coś wspólnie odwalali. Nie dostrzegł tego? Czemu się ukrywali? Tym bardziej poczuł ukłucie w sercu, że mieli przed nim taką tajemnicę. 

\- Sanji, nie chcesz już się z nami kumplować? - Zapytał Luffy zdruzgotany. 

\- Oczywiście że chcę, głąbie! - Krzyknął na niego blondyn. Nie o to mu przecież chodziło – Tylko po prostu… Zaskoczyliście mnie. To wszystko. 

\- A teraz co myślisz? - Zapytał Zoro gasząc papierosa w ziemi. 

\- Nie wiem… - powiedział szczerze Sanji. Jeszcze to chyba do niego za bardzo nie dotarło. Żeby nie musieć się dalej tłumaczyć zapytał o to, co go interesowało. – Jak to się stało… że jesteście razem? 

Zoro z Luffym wymienili spojrzenia i uśmiechnęli rozbawieni. Sanjiego to trochę zirytowało. Czy zadał głupie pytanie? 

\- Nie jesteśmy razem.- Sprostował Zoro wyciągając się na trawie i patrząc na korony drzew. 

\- Co? - Blondyn teraz już nic nie rozumiał. – To czego ja byłem świadkiem? - Wątpił, żeby to źle zinterpretował. 

Cisza. Zielonowłosy nie kwapił się żeby odpowiedzieć. 

\- To tylko taka… zabawa - Powiedział Luffy, szczerząc się z zakłopotaniem. 

\- Zabawa? - Sanji otworzył szeroko oczy. 

\- Po prostu… lądujemy w łóżku od czasu do czasu. I tyle.- Roronoa powiedział to z takim spokojem, jakby oznajmiał coś całkowicie naturalnego. 

Sanjiego jakby piorun strzelił. Rumieniec zawstydzenia wpełzł na jego policzki. Czy on dobrze słyszał? Oni są po prostu… kochankami? Bez większych zobowiązań? Domyślał się, że oni mogą już TO robić, ale… Myśleć, a być pewnym to zupełnie inna kwestia. Pomimo wszystko, wywołało to u niego niemały szok. Do tego to nie było na poważne? Oni to robią od tak? Dla przyjemności? Nie pojmował. 

\- I tyle? - Zapytał jeszcze nie otrząsnąwszy się z niedowierzania - I wy tak potem… normalnie? 

\- No tak. Jak my teraz. A co? - Zoro przyglądał się jego reakcji powstrzymując się od uniesienia kącików ust w uśmiechu. 

\- Nic… Tylko to takie…- Blondyn przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział jak się określić. Zwłaszcza, że wypowiedź przyjaciela wybiła go z równowagi. Żałował, że już spalił papierosa bo nie wiedział co ma zrobić z drżącymi rękami. 

\- Dziwne? - Dokończył za niego Zielonowłosy. 

\- No - Sanji zaśmiał się z tych nerwów. Ale było mu trochę lżej. Bał się wcześniej, że od teraz będzie zawsze on i „oni”. Lepiej się poczuł wiedząc że nie są parą. Mimo, że i tak czuł różnicę, ale już nie aż tak znaczną. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że robili TO. Myśl o tym wywoływała inne uczucie, którego na razie nie potrafił określić. Wyprzedzili go w sprawie, do której tak ślamazarnie się zabierał. 

\- Ale jest w porządku? - Dopytywał się Luffy. Widząc zmianę w postawie przyjaciela, trochę się rozluźnił. 

\- W porządku - Blondyn kiwnął głową. Cieszył się, że mają tę rozmowę za sobą.

  
…  


Popołudnie spędzili na ogólnych zajęciach fizycznych, które zgotowali im wychowawcy mogący w końcu wyżyć się na denerwującej ich młodzieży. Sanji musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych nie miał problemów z kondycją. Bez problemów razem z Zoro i Luffym pokonywali innych i wygrywali konkurencje przy piskach szalejących dziewczyn. Ich ciała były przyzwyczajone do tego typu wysiłku. Uwielbiali sport i było to po nich widać. Sanji szczególnie ubóstwiał biegać, Roronoa miał treningi walki mieczem, a czarnowłosy… Nie wiadomo w sumie co robił, ale miał niesamowitą siłę, o czym mógł się przekonać niejeden ich przeciwnik. Nikt ich nigdy nie pokonał w żadnej bójce. Nie na darmo cała trójka zwana była jako Monster Trio w szkole. Tytuł zobowiązuje. Gdy było głośno o jakiejś akcji, nie było mowy żeby oni nie brali w niej udziału. Byli po prostu najsławniejszymi rozrabiakami w szkole. Dzisiejsze tory przeszkód były dla nich pikusiem. 

Blondyn w ciągu dnia bardziej oswoił się z myślą, że jego najlepsi przyjaciele są kochankami. Przynajmniej na tyle, by móc z nimi normalnie przebywać. 

A przynajmniej tak myślał do wieczora. 

Gdy spoceni i zmęczeni po całym dniu władowali się do pokoju, Luffy chwycił swój ręcznik i pierwszy zajął łazienkę. Sanji przez chwilę myślał, że Zoro pójdzie za nim, ale gdy zobaczył jego wzrok, chyba się rozmyślił. Blondyn przełknął ślinę. Dziwnie mu się zrobiło. Zwłaszcza, że wyczuł, że Roronoa chętnie dołączyłby do Luffyego, ale się powstrzymał ze względu na niego. Jednak z drugiej strony był mu wdzięczny. Gdy czarnowłosy skończył, chwilę się pokłócili o to, kto ma być następny, ale w bitwie na brud Zoro wygrał, dlatego Sanji musiał przeczekać jeszcze jedną kolejkę. Gdy w końcu mógł się wykąpać i zamknął za sobą drzwi, bał się pomyśleć, co może zastać, jak wróci. Próbując się nad tym nie zastanawiać, wskoczył pod prysznic. 

Brodzik był cały od piachu. No cóż. W końcu czołgali się dzisiaj w błocie. Namydlił posklejane włosy. Starł z siebie cały brud popołudnia. Gdy zakręcił kran i zrobił wszystko, co człowiek w łazience zrobić powinien, bał się wyjść, by nie zastać chłopaków w dwuznacznej sytuacji. Ubrał piżamę. Głośniej zaczął się krzątać, tworząc prowizoryczny hałas wydostawania się z pomieszczenia i nacisnął klamkę. Oczywiście nie uchylił od razu drzwi tylko udał, że o czymś jeszcze zapomniał i dopiero wtedy opuścił łazienkę. 

Luffy i Zoro leżeli grzecznie w swoich osobnych łóżkach, śmiejąc się z jakiejś dzisiejszej sytuacji na ćwiczeniach. Sanji uspokojony, ułożył starannie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, swoje rzeczy i rozwiesił ręcznik, co musiał uczynić również z ręcznikami przyjaciół, którzy złożyli wszystko w jedną kupę i rzucili w kąt. Pogadali jeszcze przed snem o wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia i kłócili się, który z nich szybciej pokonał tor przeszkód. W końcu tematy się urwały i każdy przekręcił się na drugi bok. 

Choć Sanji bardzo chciał, to nie mógł zasnąć. Mimo że Zoro z Luffym spali w oddzielnych łóżkach to wciąż w głowie miał tylko jedno. 

_Oni się, kurwa, pieprzą._

Miał nawet wyrzuty sumienia, że w jakimś sposób im teraz przeszkadza. Nigdy nie miał czegoś takiego. Mimo, że nie byli parą, to czuł wytwarzający się dystans, który sam tworzył. Bał się tego. Nie wiedział ile tak patrzył w sufit. Gdy prawie mu się oczy zamknęły, usłyszał szelest zsuwanej kołdry. Bardzo delikatny. Zbyt delikatny, żeby mógł być niezamierzony. 

Zamarł. Jego oczy, całkowicie przyzwyczajone do ciemności, widziały, jak Luffy na paluszkach przemyka do łóżka Zoro i wślizguje się pod jego pościel. Blondynowi zaczęło szybciej bić serce. Nie widział teraz za dużo, ale kołdra unosiła się od ich ruchów. W tej wszechogarniającej ciszy skrzypienie łóżka wydawało się niemiłosiernie głośne. Sanjiemu zrobiło się gorąco. Usłyszał nagle coś, od czego przeszedł go dreszcz. A mianowicie odgłosy pocałunków. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Nakryć się poduszką i udawać dalej, że śpi, czy wyjść? Takiej sytuacji właśnie się obawiał. 

\- Sanji śpi? - usłyszał nagle stłumiony szept. 

\- Chyba tak. 

Sanji zacisnął dłonie na pościeli. Przełknął ślinę. Wlepił wzrok w sufit i próbował myśleć o czymś innym, ale skrzypienie desek i słyszalne, przyspieszone oddechy nie pozwalały mu uciec myślami od tego, co się dzieje obok niego. Nie mógł tego znieść. Miał wrażenie że zaraz od tych dźwięków eksploduje mu głowa. Poczuł nawet irytację. Przecież oni nie są sami w pokoju, do cholery! 

Zerwał się z łóżka z hukiem i łapiąc paczkę papierosów poszedł do łazienki, nie oglądając się za siebie. Zapalił światło, trzasnął drzwiami, usiadł na kalpie od sedesa i odpalił papierosa, próbując uspokoić swoje nerwy. 

Dłonie mu drżały. 

Zaciągając się dymem zastanawiał się, co mu tak naprawdę przeszkadza. Gdyby sprowadzili do pokojów dziewczyny i któryś z nich by ją obracał to nie miałby aż takiego z tym problemu. Chyba. W każdym razie chodziło o to, że to byli ONI. To go bolało. Ale było coś jeszcze, co poczuł od samego początku i do czego próbował się nie przyznawać. 

To była zazdrość. 

Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i objął je rękami. Miał ochotę głośno zakląć. 

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. 

\- Sanji?- Był to głos Luffiego.- Wszystko ok? 

Blondyn nie odpowiedział. Był zły. Miał do nich żal. Z drugiej strony sam siebie nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział czego on właściwie od nich chce. 

Nagle czarnowłosy wparadował do łazienki bez uprzedzenia. No tak. Tutaj nie było zamka. 

\- Przepraszam, wrócę do łóżka. – Wyglądał naprawdę na skruszonego. Miał na sobie tyko spodnie od piżamy. 

\- Nie przejmujcie się mną. Dokończcie co macie... ja tu sobie posiedzę… - Powiedział Sanji, biorąc kolejny nikotynowy wdech. 

\- Nie bądź zły… - Luffy zaciskał kurczowo rękę na framudze. 

\- Nie jestem. W porządku. Powiedziałem żebyś się nie przejmował. - Sanji próbował go zbyć. Nie mógł patrzeć na jego zmierzwione włosy i wielką, różową malinkę na jego piersi. 

Chwila ciszy. Widać było, że chłopak ma wyrzuty sumienia, ale miał też ochotę dokończyć to, co już zaczął. 

\- Na pewno…? – Zapytał z wahaniem. 

\- Jasne… - Blondyn przyłożył papierosa do ust. Miał już to gdzieś. Luffy przymknął drzwi i już chciał odejść, ale się zatrzymał. 

\- Co znowu? - warknął i znów wziął porządnego bucha. 

\- A może... chcesz do nas dołączyć? 

Blondyn pierwszy raz w życiu tak zakrztusił się papierosem. Kaszlał tak mocno, myśląc, że wypluje płuca. Oczy zaszły mu łzami. Serce szaleńczo zaczęło obijać się o żebra. Luffy zadał to pytanie tak, jakby chodziło o to, czy ma wyjść z nim na zakupy albo zrobić jedzenie. 

\- Czy-czy ciebie po-pojebało?! - Sanji czuł że zrobił się cały czerwony. Założył nogę na nogę, by ukryć jakie wrażenie zrobiła na nim ta propozycja. Choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł nic poradzić na nagłe palące uczucie między nogami. 

\- Sanji, chodź… będzie fajnie…- Luffy widząc taką reakcję przyjaciela podszedł do niego i oparł mu ręce na kolanach.- Zoro by bardzo chciał… 

\- C-co? Co by chciał...? - Tym razem to już totalnie go zmiotło. Zrobiło mu się strasznie gorąco po tym wyznaniu i zaschło w gardle. 

\- Chodź - Luffy wyciągnął do niego rękę. Sanji jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak się nie wahał przed czymś, czego tak bardzo chciał spróbować. Myślał o tym. Przyznał. Od momentu gdy powiedzieli że to jedynie zabawa… To przyznał, sam przed sobą, że też jest chętny na takie rzeczy. To było zbyt podniecające. Czasem łapał się na tym, że patrzy na mężczyzn. Ba, czasem bał się, że to jest właśnie powód, dla którego nie jest w stanie zaliczyć żadnej laski. Do tego ich relacje… Zawsze były bardzo bliskie. Jako mężczyźni byli atrakcyjni i nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Nie mógł też nie powiedzieć, że nigdy nie zawieszał na nich wzroku. Takie rzeczy… Na jakie właśnie przed chwilą dostał propozycję… To było dla niego zawsze nieosiągalne do spełnienia. Coś nierealnego, abstrakcyjnego. Coś, czego nigdy w życiu nie odważyłby się zaproponować, nawet jeśli czasem miał takie myśli. A teraz? 

\- Sanji? - Ponaglił go czarnowłosy widząc że się waha. 

\- S-sam nie wiem - nie wiedział czemu się jąka. Chyba z ekscytacji. Z jednej strony się bał. Nie wiedział, co go czeka, nie wiedział, jak to ma wyglądać. Przecież oni już to robili. Samo to, że nie mógł, lub nie chciał zaprzeczyć dało mu do zrozumienia, że gdzieś w głębi siebie też tego chce. To się działo po prostu za szybko. 

W końcu został pociągnięty za rękę przez Luffyego i wyciągnięty z łazienki. Obok drzwi stał oparty o ścianę Zoro, również w samych spodniach. Teraz Sanji zupełnie się speszył. Ten glon też tego słuchał. Stali tak we trójkę w ciasnym korytarzyku. 

Zielonowłosy w końcu się odezwał, nie patrząc na blondyna. 

\- Szybka decyzja. Tak czy nie? Jeśli nie, to wszyscy wracamy do łóżek i śpimy. 

Chwila ciszy. Sanji miał burzę w głowie. Nie wierzył, że oni mu to proponują. Ta oferta była tak samo niemoralna, co kusząca. Czy to nie za duże ryzyko? Z trójki przyjaciół zamienią się zaraz w trójkę kochanków. Czy to nie popsuje ich relacji? Czy wszystko po tej decyzji będzie takie jak dawniej? Czy będą się dalej przyjaźnić? 

\- W takim razie… - Zoro nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi uznał to za odmowę i już się odwracał, gdy nagle blondyn się odezwał. 

\- Dobra - Wyrzucił jednym tchem. Wargi i dłonie mu drżały – Okej - Powtórzył głośniej, bo miał wrażenie że nie było go prawie słychać. Po

stawił wszystko na jedną kartę, pchany strachem przed odseparowaniem od przyjaciół i pożądaniem, które się w nim obudziło. 

\- Okej, co? - Dopytał się Zoro, patrząc podejrzliwie. 

\- Chcę - Sanji nie mógł się zdobyć na pełniejsze zdanie. I tak miał problem w wypowiedzeniem czegokolwiek. Ekscytacja odbierała mu oddech. 

Zoro wyglądał na szaleńczo zdziwionego. Wręcz wstrząśniętego. Luffy zaśmiał się uradowany i chwycił Sanjiego za ręce. Pociągnął spiętego blondyna i podprowadził do swojego łóżka. Cieszył się jak dziecko. - Widzisz Zoro! Mówiłem - Powiedział czarnowłosy. Jego postawa nagle całkowicie się zmieniła. Przymknął oczy i spojrzał na Sanjiego jak na wyjątkowo dobre jedzenie. Blondyn znał ten wzrok i nigdy nie pomyślał, że będzie nim obdarowany. Usłyszał za sobą jakby pomruk. 

\- Wiesz, że teraz nie masz odwrotu?

Poczuł przyjemną gęsią skórkę. 

\- Wiem, idioto! - Blondyn zareagował nerwowo. Potrafi brać odpowiedzialność za swoje słowa, do cholery! Przełknął ślinę. Czuł się jak zwierzyna zapędzona w róg przez dwa drapieżniki. Jedyne, co się nie zgadzało to to, że nie mógł się doczekać dalszej części. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie czegoś tak pragnąć, nie zważając na konsekwencje. 

\- Zoro, co my z nim zrobimy? - Luffy wskoczył na pościel. 

\- Klęknij na łóżku.

Sanji usłyszał rozkaz zza pleców, który wywołał u niego kolejną falę dreszczy. Potulnie zrobił to, czego Zoro od niego oczekiwał. Włoski na jego ciele unosiły się z podniecenia. To było niesamowite. 

Gdy już był na łóżku, poczuł jak Roronoa za nim również klęknął. Poczuł na swoich plecach gorącą klatkę piersiową i twarde przyrodzenie, które otarło się o jego pośladki. Zabrakło mu tchu. Gorący oddech owiał jego szyję. Luffy za to znalazł się nagle z przodu i bez ceregieli złączył ich wargi. 

Choć Sanji robił to już z niejedną dziewczyną, to zaskoczyła go inność tego pocałunku. Sama świadomość, że robi to Luffym już była niezwykle pobudzająca. Odwzajemnił go niepewnie. Błądzące ręce chłopaka zahaczały o gumkę przy jego spodniach. Język czarnowłosego bez oporu przedostał się do wnętrza jego ust i poruszał się w nich, wzbudzając w blondynie pokłady nigdy nieuzewnętrznionego pragnienia. Nagle poczuł dłonie Roronoy, które zaczęły mu rozpinać koszule od piżamy. Guzik po guziku. Schodząc coraz niżej. Miał wrażenie, że opuszki palców, które drażniły jego nagą skórę wypalają na niej delikatne ślady. Język zielonowłosego przejechał po jego szyi, która musiała już płonąć od czerwieni. W jego głowie obijała się informacja, że jest właśnie pieszczony przez dwóch zajebiście seksownych facetów i wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. Jego przyrodzenie było niezmiernie szczęśliwe z takiego obrotu spraw. Rozłożył ręce pozwalając dłoniom zielonowłosego zsunąć mu koszulę z ramion. Teraz poczuł pocałunki na swojej szyi i karku. Nie sądził, że ten durny glon może być taki uwodzicielsko obłędny. Nie wspominając o Luffym. Westchnął z rozkoszy w usta uśmiechającego się przy tym chłopaka. 

Czarnowłosy nie przerywając pocałunku, położył mu dłonie na plecach i sunąc niżej, powoli ściągnął mu spodnie do kolan. Jego członek wyskoczył z krępującego go materiału i sterczał, prosząc się o dawkę pieszczot. Był już delikatnie wilgotny od narastającego z każdą chwilą podniecenia. 

Sanji był teraz obnażony, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Chciał jedynie więcej i więcej. Niepewnie przejechał dłońmi po nagiej klatce piersiowej Luffyego czując pod palcami ciepłą, gładką skórę. Zastanawiał się ile razy w swoim życiu miał ochotę to zrobić i nigdy się nie odważył. 

Nagle na jego członku zacisnęła się dłoń Zoro. Tak go to zaskoczyło, że niekontrolowanie jęknął. Przerywając pocałunek odchylił się do tyłu, owładnięty tym doznaniem. Poczuł na swoich pośladkach już nagą twardą męskość chłopaka, która delikatnie się o nie ocierała. 

\- Załóż ręce z głowę - Usłyszał szept w swoim uchu. To, że Zoro mu rozkazywał, było uczuciem nie do opisania podniecającym. Zwykle nie dawał sobą tak rządzić, wykłócał się o każdą drobnostkę byle tylko postawić na swoim, a tutaj miał ochotę mu się całkowicie podporządkować. Zwłaszcza, że było mu tak dobrze. Nie dopuszczał w tym momencie niczego, co krzyczała jego świadomość. Chciał się poddać tej sytuacji. Zrobił jak mu kazano. Jedną rękę oparł na szyi Zoro, a drugą chwycił się za swoją. 

\- Grzeczny chłopczyk… - Zoro wymruczał mu do ucha, na co Sanji spąsowiał. Nigdy nie czuł się tak podniecony i słodko upokorzony. 

Podczas gdy Roronoa przesuwał ręką po jego penisie, Luffy zajmował się jego przodem, całując jego klatkę piersiową i robiąc kółka językiem wokół jego pępka. Chłopak miał przy tym niezłą radochę. 

\- Zoro, podoba mu się to - Powiedział, przygryzając blondynowi delikatnie skórę na brzuchu, co zostało podsumowanie jękiem przyjemności ze strony pieszczonego. 

\- Nasz blondynek od początku chciał się zabawić… - Roronoa czuł jak palce Sanjiego zaciskają się na jego skórze i drżą, przy każdym dotyku czy pocałunku. Zoro słysząc i widząc ekspresję na tej pociągającej twarzy tylko bardziej się nakręcał. Brak mu było słów, by opisać zaskoczenie na zgodę blondyna. Myślał, że od chwili, gdy nakrył ich w łazience, przestanie się do nich odzywać i zerwie z nimi znajomość. Gdyby wiedział, że ta głupia brew jest na tyle perwersyjna, to już dawno by do niego z Luffy'm wystartowali. To skakanie wokół dziewczyn go całkowicie zmyliło. Od kiedy z Luffym zaczęli to robić, ciężko mu było nie wyobrażać sobie dołączającego do nich Sanjiego. Zwłaszcza, że czarnowłosy ciągle o tym pierdolił. 

\- Zamknij… się! - wydyszał Sanji pomiędzy oddechami. Nagle poczuł dłoń Zoro na swoim policzku, która kazała mu skręcić głową i pozwoliła na zetknięcie ust z tym zielonowłosym idiotą. Rozchylił chętnie wargi, zapraszając język Zoro do środka i sam się odwdzięczając, pragnął poczuć go jak najgłębiej. Ten pocałunek sprawił, że zrobiło mu się słabo. Już ledwo trzymał dłonie nad głową i choć szyja go bolała, całując się pod takim kątem, to nie mógł przestać tego robić. 

\- Hej! Ja też chcę! - Luffy wyprostował się naburmuszony i wyciągając szyję nad ramieniem Sanjiego, przerwał im przyjemność i sam złączył wargi z Zoro. 

Blondyn słyszał przy swoim uchu ich pocałunki, co niesamowicie go podniecało. Jego penis z penisem czarnowłosego ocierały się o siebie i dodatkowo były ściskane przez palce Zoro. Reszta dłoni obydwu chłopaków błądziła po jego ciele w górę i w dół doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Był przyparty ciepłymi ciałami z dwóch stron i miał wrażenie, że zaraz spłonie. Ręce Zoro powędrowały nagle do jego pleców i zacisnęły się się na jego pośladkach, co przyprawiło go o wstyd i jednocześnie o przyjemność. Było mu tak dobrze, że czuł zbliżające się uniesienie. Zaczął głośniej oddychać. Jeszcze chwila i przez jego ciało przeszłyby pierwsze skurcze rozkoszy. Zielonowłosy widząc to, odkleił się od Luffiego. 

\- Hej, ten nam tu zaraz dojdzie - prychnął z uśmiechem, zadowolony z tego, jak bardzo działają oboje na blondyna. Odczuwał dziką satysfakcję. Nigdy nie miał nad nim żadnej władzy, a teraz to przychodziło mu z taką łatwością… 

\- Chyba trzeba trochę zwolnić… - Czarnowłosy podchwycił to i odsunął się od Sanjiego, który skomentował to pełnym rozczarowania jękiem, który wyrwał się niechcianie z jego ust. 

\- Połóż się… - Roronoa wyszeptał mu do ucha. Pchnął zdezorientowanego blondyna na plecy nim ten zdołał zareagować. Luffy z zadowolonym uśmiechem zsunął mu do końca spodnie, co również uczynił ze swoimi i następnie razem z Zoro zajęli miejsca po obu jego stronach. Całkowicie nadzy, zaczęli go całować po szyi. Ich ręce powędrowały do jego ciepłej i nabrzmiałej męskości. Sanjiemu zaparło dech. Czuł jak przesuwają swe dłonie po jego trzonie, schodząc od czasu do czasu do jego jąder i obracając je w palcach. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ręce mężczyzn kiedykolwiek będą go tak podniecać i sprawiać mu taką przyjemność. A przecież to one najbardziej wiedziały czego pragnie. Całowali go na przemian, lecz wiedział dokładnie czyi jest każdy pocałunek. Luffy był zachłanniejszy i bardziej niecierpliwy. Zoro mniej delikatny, ale bardziej zmysłowy. Ich dotyk także się różnił. Te dwa doznania przeplatały się ze sobą, tworząc niesamowite fale przyjemności. Sanji miał ochotę się podnieść i sam trochę przejąć inicjatywę, ale poczuł, że jego ręce są przyparte do łóżka. Trzymali je obydwoje w mocnym uścisku. Pomimo tego zniewolenia, czuł się cudownie. Myślał że zaraz eksploduje od emocji. Był tak podniecony, że już wcześniej spokojnie by doszedł, gdyby chłopacy mu pozwolili. To było irytująco nieziemskie. Czuł, że dokładnie wiedzieli co robić i że specjalnie przeciągają tę chwilę. 

\- Zoro, chcę mu to zrobić…- Luffyemu zaświeciły się oczy w ciemności, na co blondyn chętnie przełknąłby ślinę, gdyby nie miał tak sucho w gardle. Jego penis nieznacznie drgnął zastanawiając się nad tym, na co czarnowłosy ma taką ochotę. 

\- Tylko nie przesadź - Zielonowłosy oblizał ostentacyjnie wargi. 

\- C-co jest? - Blondyn próbował myśleć, ale znowu zostało to przyćmione przez usta Zoro. Miał wrażenie, że ten mężczyzna przy tym mruczy. Jak duży kot. 

Czarnowłosy zaczął swoimi pocałunkami schodzić niżej, zabawiając się sutkami blondyna, delikatnie je podgryzając. Miał wyczucie, skurczybyk. 

Sanji chciał jęczeć. Choć było to zawstydzające, musiał to robić podczas pocałunków, bo Zoro nie dawał mu chwili na oddech.

To bardzo podniecało zielonowłosego. Celowo blokował mu wargi, by nie pozwolić na uwolnienie choćby drobnego dźwięku. Czuł jak tamten chce zaczerpnąć powietrza. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od tej przyjemności. Wiedział, że Luffy schodzi z pocałunkami coraz niżej i Sanjiemu coraz trudniej się kontrolować. Jego blade dłonie chwyciły Zoro za ramiona i chciały odepchnąć. W końcu zielonowłosy się zlitował, czując, że może zaraz przegiąć. 

\- Daj mi… odetchnąć… - Powiedział Sanji na granicy utraty świadomości. 

\- Tym razem Ci daruję… - Zoro przyssał się do jego szyi i zaczął mu robić bolesną malinkę. Swoją wolną ręką gładził go po torsie i zahaczał o jego sterczące, różowe sutki. 

\- Hej… - Blondyn cicho zaprotestował, ale nie potrafił zdobyć się na żaden większy gest, bo usta Luffyego coraz bardziej zbliżały się do jego nabrzmiałego i wyczekującego członka. Już się domyślał, co go czeka i to wprawiało jego ciało w stan nieposkromionej euforii. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz nie wytrzyma tego napięcia. Coraz mniej się kontrolował. Wplatał palce w miękkie włosy Roronoy, który złożył kolejny silny pocałunek tuż przy jego obojczyku. Jego stopy wykręcały się w doznawanej przyjemności. 

Nagle poczuł, jak jego przyrodzenie zanurza się w czymś wilgotnym i ciepłym. Bardzo powoli. Jęknął głośno, nie zważając na to, że może być usłyszany i zacisnął pięści na prześcieradle. Zbyt zawstydzony swoim głosem, opamiętał się i zagryzł mocno wargę, nie pozwalając na kolejny dźwięk rozkoszy, od którego był niesłychanie blisko. 

Luffy znał się na rzeczy. Jego język masował dokładnie trzon chłopaka, nie zapominając o wrażliwym szycie. Uśmiechał się przy tym i z półprzymkniętymi oczami obserwował reakcje blondyna. Nie spieszył się. Powoli wsuwał i wysuwał główkę, delektując się smakiem Sanjiego. Wiedział, że tamtemu niewiele brakuje do finału i musiał trochę przystopować. Postanowił się podrażnić. Zaczął składać u szczytu pojedyncze, szybkie pocałunki. Sanji ze zniecierpliwienia wysuwał biodra do przodu, prosząc o więcej. Czarnowłosemu się to podobało. Miał szaloną satysfakcję ze sprawiania Sanjiemu tej przyjemności. 

Luffy, odkąd poczuł pierwszy raz pożądanie do tej dwójki i wpakował się Zoro praktycznie do łóżka, często myślał o tym, żeby wciągnąć w to wszystko blondyna. Wiedział, że jest zachłanny ale czuł też, że to pragnienie podziela cała trójka. Tylko że nie mogli się zdobyć na przekroczenie granicy, która tylko dla niego była niewielką przeszkodą. Jak zwykle się nie mylił. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że wszystko czego pragnął, w końcu się spełniało. 

Zoro widząc jak Luffy z nim pogrywa, postanowił wykorzystać tę chwilę i zjechał ręką do uda chłopaka i wsunął delikatnie palce pomiędzy nogi, starając się nie przeszkadzać zabawie czarnowłosego. Błądził nimi chwilę, drażniąc jądra blondyna, a następnie zapuścił się niżej wciskając się między pośladki. 

Gdy Sanji poczuł, że palce Zoro dostają się do jego wnętrza, już się nie kontrolował. Ciężko mu było dopuścić do siebie myśl, że będzie penetrowany i to właśnie przez tego cholernego idiotę. Właściwie to w ogóle tego nie zakładał na ten wieczór. Nawet jeśli jego ciało przyjęło go z taką ochotą. Chciał się unieść, ale Roronoa przytrzymał go drugą ręką, blokując mu ramiona nad głową. Bawił się z nim chwilę, ale nie zanurzał głęboko. 

\- Nie wierć się, seksowna brewko - Zoro wyszeptał mu do ucha, gryząc go w nie. Blondyn chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się temu poddać. Zdobył się jednak na najbardziej buntowniczy wzrok, na jaki było go stać. Bolał go każdy mięsień od tego napięcia. 

\- Sanji chyba się niecierpliwi - Zaśmiał się Luffy, przy kolejnych delikatnych pocałunkach. Przy okazji lizał dłoń zielonowłosego. 

\- Mamy już kończyć… czy jeszcze nie? - Zoro napawał się widokiem rozgorączkowanych ciemnych oczu. 

\- Ja bym się jeszcze pobawił… A ty? - Czarnowłosy lubił się drażnić. Jemu też podobała się zabawa blondynem. Długo na nią czekał. 

\- Proszę… - jęknął Sanji. Odwrócił twarz. Nie wierzył, że właśnie porzuca swoją godność, ale wiedział że dłużej nie wytrzyma. Całe ciało błagało o spełnienie. 

\- Co mówisz? - Zapytał Roronoa udając że nie słyszy. To błaganie było dla niego niczym afrodyzjak. Otarł się swoją męskością o udo chłopaka. Sam był u kresu swej wytrzymałości - Musisz powtórzyć…- Drażnił otwór chłopaka, ale nie wchodził do środka. 

\- Proszę… - Powtórzył blondyn. Próbował ukryć twarz przyciskając ją do swojego wygiętego w górę ramienia. 

\- O co prosisz…? - Luffy dmuchał teraz na wilgotnego członka chłopaka opierając głowę na podpartych łokciach. Ta dyskusja rozpalała go do czerwoności. 

\- Chcę… - Wielkim wysiłkiem było dla niego mówienie - już dojść…- Nie potrafił żałować czy się zastanawiać nad tym, dlaczego się zgodził na to wszystko. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógł podjąć inną decyzję. Te wszystkie rzeczy były o niebo lepsze niż w jego fantazjach erotycznych. 

\- Chcę go, Zoro - Czarnowłosy powiedział do Roronoy nie spuszczając wzroku z zarumienionego Sanjiego - Puść go. 

Zielonowłosy zastanawiał się chwilę, ale w końcu niechętnie wykonał polecenie. Odsunął się z prawie fizycznym bólem od tego wilgotnego od potu ciała. Patrzył, jak Luffy położył się na blondynie i swoimi biodrami przyszpilił go do łóżka, całując namiętnie w rozchylone i chętne usta. Sanji nie pozostawał dłużny oddając pocałunki i z zachłannością błądząc rękami po plecach czarnowłosego, zostawiał na nich czerwone ślady od zadrapań. Ich ciała przylegały i ocierały się o siebie w gorącym pragnieniu. 

Zoro obserwował ich i sam zaczął się pobudzać, nie mogąc znieść tego palącego uczucia między nogami. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że teraz zajmują się sobą. Ten widok był dobrą rekompensatą. Chciał już posiąść któregoś z nich i tym razem miał wielką ochotę na tyłek blondyna. Oblizał wargi. 

Nagle Sanji zrzucił z siebie Luffyego i pchnął go obok na plecy. Zawisł nad nim całując go namiętnie i sam zaczął się ocierać przyrodzeniem o męskość czarnowłosego. Nie wiedział co go opętało, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Całując chłopaka był ciekawy, co się stało z Zoro i gdy podniósł wzrok to prawie zachłysnął się podnieceniem, jakie wywołał u niego widok masturbującego się faceta. Próbując kontynuować pocałunki z Luffym patrzył w oczy tego cholernego perwersa, który podniecał się na ich widok i uśmiechał zabójczo. Czarnowłosy chwycił rękę Sanjiego i skierował pomiędzy swoje nogi. Sanji na początku chciał złapać za ich przyrodzenia i w końcu zakończyć tą cudowną męczarnie, ale cel tego był inny. 

\- Włóż je - Luffy uśmiechnął się zalotnie. Oddychał szybko, rozbudzony pieszczotami. Zachęcał go spojrzeniem. 

Sanji otworzył szeroko oczy. Ręka mu zadrżała. Ma zrobić… coś takiego? 

\- Nasz blondynek się cyka - Zoro zakpił sobie bezczelnie i z satysfakcją patrzył na reakcje oburzonego chłopaka. 

\- Spierdalaj! - Jak ten glon go wnerwiał i podniecał zarazem. Wiedział, że sprawia tamtemu przyjemność takim zachowaniem i to go irytowało. Nie mógł przestać się przyglądać wypiekom na twarzy zielonowłosego. Wszyscy byli już nieźle nakręceni. 

\- Musisz się pospieszyć - Dodał Zoro nie spuszczając wzroku z Sanjiego.- Luffy nie lubi się niecierpliwić - Był ciekawy czy tamten podejmie wyzwanie. To jego zdenerwowanie i nieporadność wzbudzały w zielonowłosym tylko dodatkową ekscytację. 

Jak na komendę, czarnowłosy rozchylił nogi zachęcająco. 

Blondyn przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł nie powiedzieć, że tego nie chciał. Luffy był niesamowicie seksowny w tej pewnej siebie i uwodzicielskiej postawie. Nie chcąc okazać tchórzostwa, sięgnął drżącą ręką do pośladków chłopaka. Szukał chwilę i gdy znalazł to pożądane miejsce, wsunął powoli jeden z palców. Oplotło go ciepłe wnętrze. Luffy przyciągnął go do siebie i na powrót zaczął całować. 

Sanji starał się być delikatny, ale uczucie, którego doznawał przy tych pieszczotach, odbierało mu z każdą chwilą po trochu samokontroli. Ciepło i ciasnota jakiej doznawał była obezwładniająca. Czarnowłosy przyjemnie się odwdzięczał i przy dźwiękach rozkoszy z chęcią przyjął kolejny palec. 

Blondyn poczuł, że Zoro znalazł się za nim. Nim zdołał zareagować poczuł na swoich pośladkach coś wilgotno chłodnego, co spłynęło mu nawet po udach. Wzdrygnął się zaskoczony i już chciał się odwrócić, ale zielonowłosy go przytrzymał. 

\- Nie przerywaj.- Usłyszał mruczący za sobą głos. 

Coś, co następnie wsunęło się w niego doprowadziło go niemal do spalenia ze wstydu. Dzięki śliskiej i lepkiej substancji Zoro bez problemu dostał się do jego wnętrza penetrując go sprawnymi palcami. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to miejsce może być tak… wrażliwe. Czuł dokładnie każdy ruch wewnątrz siebie. Każdy obrót czy wygięcie. Musiał przestać całować Luffyego by w ogóle nie zapomnieć oddychać. Bolało o wiele mniej, niż się tego obawiał. A może Zoro wiedział, jak to robić? By nie jęknąć z rozkoszy, zagryzł zęby na poduszce. Dodatkowo czarnowłosy pod nim chichrając się jak nienormalny, chwycił jego męskość i podrażnił jej najwrażliwsze miejsce. Sanji bardzo chciał opanować drgawki, które wywoływały u niego te pieszczoty, ale bezskutecznie. Jego ciało krzyczało i cierpiało doznając słodkich katuszy przyjemności. Nie mógł się nawet skupić na czarnowłosym. To było dla niego za dużo. Pod nim leżało gorące i chętne ciało. Nie wiedział ile powinien czekać, ale na pewno osiągnął swój limit. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać obniżył biodra i swoim członkiem otarł się o pośladki Luffyego. Tamten wyczuł, co blondyn chce zrobić i rozszerzając z podniecenia źrenice wygiął się zachęcająco, zapraszając go do siebie. Sanji prowadzony dzikim instynktem, wsunął się bardzo powoli do wnętrza chłopaka, doznając niewysłowionej duszącej go zewsząd przyjemności. 

Czarnowłosy jęknął i westchnął jednocześnie. Uśmiech jednak nie schodził z jego twarzy. Rękami chwycił za pośladki blondyna ugniatając je i nie pozwalając się cofnąć. 

Sanji doszedłby w tym momencie, ale Zoro rozproszył go, również przechodzący do rzeczy. Palce zastąpiło coś większego. Jego penis zaczął go wypełniać, doprowadzając ciało i serce na skraj wytrzymania. Ból rozpływał się w przyjemności. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. Czy to jest w ogóle wykonalne? Dusił się z ekscytacji, a policzki paliły żywym ogniem. Było to wszystko zbyt niesamowite żeby to przerwać. 

W końcu zaczął się poruszać, co zostało przyjęte odgłosami zadowolenia. Zanurzając się w Luffyego poczuł, że to samo robi z nim Zoro, dostosowując się do jego ruchów. Miał wrażenie, że jest wypełniany pożądaniem z każdej strony. Kochali się powoli, uzależniając się od tego uczucia. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł się zdobyć na oddawanie pocałunków, które czuł na swoim ramieniu i kręgosłupie, składane przez obu facetów. Był zdolny tylko poruszać biodrami i dyszeć w poduszkę, ściskając z całej siły prześcieradło, a drugą ręką unosząc ciało Luffyego by mieć głębszy dostęp do tego pociągającego ciała. Czarnowłosy wyginał się w rytm pchnięć, potęgując doznanie. Wszyscy nie hamowali już swoich głosów, zachwyceni tą jednością, jaka się wytworzyła przy połączeniu ich ciał. 

Sanji najchętniej nigdy nie przerywałby tego koła doznań. Każdy ruch zbliżał go do upragnionego spełnienia. Z każdym pchnięciem robiło mu się słabo z rozkoszy i myślał, że nie da rady zrobić kolejnego ruchu. Punktem krytycznym było ciepło, które wypełniło jego wnętrze. To Zoro pierwszy uwieńczył ich stosunek. Dla blondyna było to osiągnięcie limitu. 

Tonął w tej fali uniesienia, czując własne pulsowanie i zbliżające się spełnienie które wstrząsnęło jego osobą. Każdy mięsień, każdy nerw jego ciała był pobudzony przez dreszcz przyjemności. Odczuł to od samych opuszek palców do kulminującego punktu pomiędzy nogami gdzie uwolnił się, wewnątrz gorącego ciała. Poczuł zaciskające się na nim mięśnie, potęgujące to doznanie. Wiedział, że Luffy też dochodzi. Czuł na brzuchu rozlewające się ciepło w postaci lepkiego płynu. Gdy opuścił go ostatni skurcz, opadł wykończony na czarnowłosego dysząc głośno. Oddychał szybko, a serce trzepotało jak u małego pisklaka. Pozostali również nie ukrywali swojego stanu. Zoro wyszedł z niego i położył się obok. 

Powoli się opanowując, Sanji zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, co przed chwilą zrobili. I ku wszelkim alarmom, które włączały się po drodze w jego głowie musiał przyznać, z całkowicie czystym sumieniem, że… … było zajebiście. 

\- Dusisz mnie Sanji… Złaź…- Powiedział Luffy z zamkniętymi oczami i uśmiechem na ustach. 

Blondyn przewrócił się na plecy odklejając od siebie dwa lepiące ciała. 

\- Ja pierdolę… - Podsumował i się zaśmiał. Lepka substancja wydobywała się spomiędzy jego pośladków. Wiedział, że potem na pewno zrobi z tego powodu awanturę i zabije tego cholernego glona, ale teraz odczuwał jedynie czystą przyjemność. Zwłaszcza, że zrobił to samo z Luffym. Przetarł ręką spocone czoło i wplótł palce w posklejane kosmki włosów. 

\- Shishishishi… - Czarnowłosy rozrzucił ręce na pościeli. 

\- Masz genialny tyłek… - powiedział Zoro w poduszkę. 

\- Zobaczymy, który następnym razem będzie taki świetny - Powiedział blondyn z zamiarem słodkiego odegrania, ledwo wierząc w to, że się tak rozkręcił. 

\- Hej… czemu tylko Sanjiego?! - Oburzył się Luffy. 

\- Twój też - Powiedzieli jednocześnie oboje na co wszyscy się roześmiali. Łóżko nie było zbyt szerokie, więc każdy z nich miał na sobie jakąś część ciała drugiego. Nikt jak na razie nie miał siły się ruszyć. Sanji się zastanawiał, kiedy tak właściwie oni wszyscy przekroczyli tą intymną granicę. Kiedy nastąpił ten moment, gdzie przestali być dla siebie jedynie kumplami, a zaczęli na siebie patrzeć w ten sposób. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Może nie było innego wyjścia jak właśnie tak skończyć? Leżał tak chwilę rozmyślając i mając ochotę sięgnąć po papierosa. Właściwie nie obchodziło go to, co będzie dalej. Nie sądził właściwie, by ich relacje mogły się jakoś zmienić. Wiedział natomiast jedno. 

Polubił to. 

I raczej nie miał zamiaru z tego zrezygnować nawet jeśli to było wyuzdanie niemoralne. Jego członek drgnął delikatnie, gdy tylko jego myśli wróciły do ich wcześniejszych igraszek. 

\- Wiecie co…? - Powiedział po chwili, szczerząc się w uśmiechu i unosząc się na łokciach - Chętnie bym to powtó…- Ale obracając głowę mina mu zrzedła. 

Dwóch facetów, z którymi przeżył pierwszy niesamowity stosunek w życiu właśnie zasnęło w najlepsze, pochrapując w dziwnych pozycjach. 

\- Świetnie…- Opadł na pościel lekko zirytowany – Przespałem się z dwójką idiotów…- Powiedział ze śmiechem i zamknął oczy. Pomyślał przelotnie o tych wszystkich złamanych kobiecych sercach, nie szczędząc sobie wesołych złośliwych ironii i miał nadzieję, że we trójkę będą jeszcze długo na siebie skazani w tym ich krótkim, fascynująco zaskakującym życiu. 

Nie zdając sobie wcześniej sprawy z tego jaki jest zmęczony, usnął, szybko odpływając w krainę słodko zboczonych snów.


End file.
